Confession
by CosmicIdiot
Summary: Tomoko finds a love letter in her shoe locker. She reacts with glee, could this finally be the end to her loneliness? Please write a review, and favorite it if you like it.


Tomoko walked to school on her own, just as she had done every other day since she entered high school. Her thoughts were on some Otome game she'd enjoyed last night, blocking out the world around her in favor of her other students chatted in little groups or with partners on their way to school. To Tomoko they seemed irritatingly jovial for such an overcast winter morning.

She stayed near the others, careful to try not to stand out in case people worked out that she was not a normal happy high school student after all but instead a loner who had trouble even having simple conversations to shivered, it was bad enough that she had to go to a school in which she had no friends, why did it have to be cold as well?

She looked at the other students, feeling a poignant jealousy;_ maybe today will be the day I finally get the courage to start a conversation with someone _she thought. She quickly dismissed the idea _No these things have to be approached slowly. I shouldn't try any drastic moves like that._ She didn't know how she'd go about it anyway. Tomoko was hardly the type that could go up to someone she didn't know and start a conversation. Tomoko supposed she would just have to carry on alone.

The mass of students filed into the school gates and Tomoko pressed in with them. She headed straight for the shoe lockers. In her experience it was best to get there earlier before it got more crowded that a Tokyo train at rush hour, besides she didn't have anything else to do before class. Tomoko pushed her way through the crowd, silently gratefully for the bodily contact.

The shoe lockers were much the same as every other school in the country long rows of lockers with benches arranged in rows; thankfully she was the only person in at the moment, nobody else bothered to change shoes this early.

With the enthusiasm of a fast food employee Tomoko stumbled towards her locker. After removing her shoes she opened the locker door.

_Hold on_ Tomoko thought she noticed something inside, a light blue sealed envelope. _It couldn't be could it?_

The envelope had the name Tomoko scrawled on it; in a boy's handwriting. That was a good sign Tomoko thought, it meant the other girls weren't just playing a prank on her this was genuine. No that she would have minded if it was from a girl, at this point she would take anybody she could get!

Inside her head Tomoko was jumping up and down with joy _yes a love letter; finally I have a secret admirer after all. Somebody likes me! What am I going to do?_

With anxious anticipation she reached inside and retrieved it. At first she started to open it slowly before deciding she couldn't wait any longer and just ripped it open. A plain bit of lined paper fell out. Eagerly Tomoko picked it up and clenched it in her hands scanning its contents dubiously it said.

Tomoko

I like you. Please meet me behind the science block after school

A secret admirer

Tomoko let out a squeal of joy when she'd finished reading it, causing a couple of upperclassmen girls who nearby to look at her strangely. She didn't care; she'd been on the receiving end of a love letter, Tomoko felt like she was walking on the moon.

Her mind quickly wondered to who the mysterious writer of the letter could be. A boy in her class had glanced at her yesterday; maybe it could be him? She didn't even mind if he wasn't that attractive, she was just pleased to get noticed.

The bell rang and Tomoko strode into her busy classroom with a rare smile on her face. Today it didn't matter that nobody talked to her, it didn't matter that she had no friends here and it didn't even matter that she had developed a nasty rash because she had an admirer.

Tomoko sat down at her desk and inspected her male classmates that were entering the room, it had to be one of them, how else would he have known her name?

The boys of her class were talking in small groups as they often did, ignoring her existence, but that didn't matter she knew that at least one of them liked her. It was a good feeling.

Her teacher entered the room and started his lesson. It was on the Meiji period, Tomoko struggled to listen to this on a normal day, and today with this filling up her mind she didn't stand much of a chance at taking any of it in. Looking out the window, Tomoko let herself zone out, enjoying the warm feeling of being wanted. Her thoughts were on her admirer, what did he look like? Ideally he would be good-looking, like the boys in her Otome games and maybe with a six-pack as well. A nice guy but one who was able to protect her as well, that would be great.

Tomoko fantasized about this a little longer. Her mouth formed a small smile and her face showed a look of bliss. If only those who had shunned her could see her now. She wanted to stand up in the middle of class and pull out the letter and say

"See, I'm not an unpopular girl after all, somebody likes me."

She would never do something like that though; she was far too shy, even the thought of doing it embarrassed her. However she did urgently want to tell somebody, anybody.

Tomoko slyly brought her cell phone and selected her only contact on it, Yuu, she'd want to here about this. Keeping it on her lap to avoid the teacher seeing it she wrote out.

Hey Yuu

I got a love letter today; I'm going to meet him after school. :) Also what color panties are you wearing? lol.

"Kuroki-Chan what are you doing with your phone out in lesson time" her teacher demanded. The whole class turned to stare at her simultaneously. "Um, sorry sir it won't happen again" she blurted out, her face going red.

"Okay well then let's get on with the lesson" he said turning back to the hated being singled out like that in class but even that wasn't as bad today as it usually was.

Tomoko pressed send for the text.

A few hours later she got a reply.

Well done! Hope it goes well :)

Tomoko smiled, it was nice of Yuu to send that. It reminded her that she now had a friend and a potential boyfriend. Maybe this would be the day in which her life would be turned around and she could finally stop being so alone. It was a pleasant thought at least.

Eventually The bell rang and Tomoko headed out into the schoolyard, this was it, what she had waited for all day. She hung around for a few minutes before going behind the building_._

_ I don't want to seem too eager_ she thought. After waiting for a minute she decided she couldn't take it any more and headed round to the back of the science building.

An old building, behind it was a small open courtyard which was rarely traveled by students. Tomoko entered this area, looking around anxiously, the area was in the shadow of the building so it was dark but she could see that there was nobody else there.

_That okay _she thought _he probably wouldn't have come straight away anyway maybe he wants to make me wait for a while._ Tomoko went over and took a position next to some bushes. She wondered what kind of pose she should pull, she wanted something cute yet dignified. Maybe she should have prepared more for this, for example rehearsing what she would say in her head or at least putting on some make up. She was fretting about this when a figure came round the corner.

_Ah!_ She thought steadying her self _here he comes!_ She put her hands out in front of her and tried for her best romantic expression, as she had practiced in to do in a mirror many times before. The figure coming around the corner was a boy; She vaguely recognized him from around the school but she didn't know him well at all.

It could have been a lot worse for her; the boy had dark hair and Tomoko thought he was quite good-looking. She looked down at the floor in embarrassment; excited and nervous in equal measures. The boy did not seem to be nearly as nervous as she was though. He wasn't even looking at her, instead he stood a couple of meters away from her, pacing around, gazing nonchalantly into space and looking at his watch.

_I guess He doesn't want to make a big deal about it, what a cool guy! _Tomoko thought in awe, still she had to admit it was a weird way to act around somebody he'd sent a love letter too. Maybe she should make the first move?

"Hey" She called out to him.

This got his attention; he turned around and looked at her strangely.

"Hello?" he asked "Who are you?"

_Why is he acting so strangely_ Tomoko wondered, still she might as well play along with him.

"I'm Tomoko Kuroki " she said batting her eyelashes "but I guess you already know that because of the letter and you liking me and everything, I'm really thankful you sent that letter, not that I'm desperate or anything, I get tons of confession letters it's not like as if you're the first. Still you're easily the best looking boy that's confessed to me."

She was babbling, this was supposed to be the most romantic part of her life so far; she should just let him say what he came hear to say

"So do you have something to tell me?" she said excitedly pouting her lips, maybe he would kiss her soon. The boy looked down at the floor; he did not react excitedly as she would have expected but instead looked more embarrassed than anything. Tomoko felt her heart fall as she realized she'd made a horrible mistake."I'm sorry" he said quietly, avoiding eye contact with her "you're Tomoko Kuroki right?" she nodded, not liking where this was going at all.

"Oh alright" he said awkwardly "you see I meant to give that letter to Tomoko Kuromi, a girl in my class, I must have got your shoe lockers mixed up" he gave a small laugh but Tomoko failed to find anything amusing."So I don't have an admirer? You don't like me?" she croaked weakly.

"No, it was all just a mistake, I'm sorry for any inconvenience I caused." He said giving an uncomfortable smile before trudging off, leaving Tomoko on her own."Oh" Tomoko said quietly _I guess that's the way it is. She'd been a fool to think that anybody would have actually liked her. With a small sigh she headed off out of the school, alone._


End file.
